Articles of furniture such as cupboards with metal framed side walls are already known, in which the metal frame surrounds a supporting side wall. Such cupboards are assembled by arranging a desired number of side walls, top and base boards in a row. A disadvantage of such constructions is the fact that these cupboards are not prepared for cable installations such as are required in large quantities these days in office furniture. Apart from this, the assembly of these multi-door cupboards is relatively complicated and, since the various parts of the cupboards need to be carefully mated, must be carried out by experienced persons.